Am I Broken
by lillian.liu1
Summary: What happens when Bumblebee plays a rock guitar after he just woke from coma?


Bumblebee woke up to find himself being hooked up to machines, he still feel the pain when Steeljaw slashed his wolf like claw through his weak chest and barely missing his spark. Bee have been through things, but this was nothing like all of that. This was near death. Death was some Bumblebee does not want to relive again, this time, not being able to come back.

Bee pushed himself up, but only to be pushed back down by Ratchet. "You need to rest." Ratchet told Bee and he walked off. _Great, absolutely perfect! _Bumblebee thought to himself as he got up, but he fell to the ground. His body parts were glitching, very badly..

"No matter what, I need to get back to my state." Said Bee as he got up once more and limped his way out of the medbay.

Each step that Bumblebee took, was a step of pain and agony. Bee tried his best to stay on his feet, but he couldn't, he collapsed to the ground. _Come on mech! You can do this._ Bee thought as he got up once more and fell. When Bee was getting up again, he pulled down a black leather, Cybertronian sized, case.

Bee opened the case and he smiled.

Inside the case, there was a Cybertronian sized replica of Miko Nakadai's electric guitar. It was Bumblebee's 98th creation day gift.

**Flashback:**

**"Dad, don't put that blindfold on me." Bee said as Optimus tied a blindfold on Bee's eyes. "You'll thank me next for this." Optimus said and pulled Bee towards the command room. "That song is so rude." Bee said. "What is this about anyways?" Bee asked and the blindfold got pulled off his eyes. "HAPPY CREATION DAY, BUMBLEBEE!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled and Bumblebee covered his mouth with joy.**

**"Alright, this present from us took forever." Raf said as he handed Bee a Cybertronian sized black leather case. "Cool! Thanks guys." Bee thanked the three young humans. Bee opened the case and gasped. "What! Miko did you..." Bee said and was cut off by Miko. "It's just a replica, we made it cyber-size so you can play it." Miko said. "Thanks, you guys are real family." Bee smiled.**

**Flashback ends**

"Maybe I can still play it?" Bee asked himself and grabbed the case as he got up.

Bee limped to a clear spot in the scrapyard and found a harmonica. Bee plugged his guitar to the harmonica and simply started to play a simple version of a song called _my fist your face_.

The first time through, Bee laughed at how bad he was. But he didn't care and he started to play a memorable song called _Wake Me Up _by_ Avicii._

Bee started to play the song slowly through one time, and then he lost control on his second time. On the third time, he had no idea, Bee started to sing.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start _

Early today: "Oh Bumblebee, today when you fall asleep. You won't wake up." Said Steeljaw as he sliced Bumblebee's chest. Bee screamed in pain.

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself and I_

_Didn't know I was lost _

Bee kept playing his guitar and didn't notice his team watching him. Ratchet was very mad at first, but he is very proud now.

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_When I'm wiser and I'm older _

_All this time I was finding myself and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_I wish I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the price_

10 years ago (on Earth): "Isn't it my favorite scout." Smokescreen said as he put his hands on Bee's shoulders. "Hey smokes." Said Bee as he smiles. "What are you thinking about?" Asked Smokey. "I love you." Bee said and kisses Smokescreen.

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_When I'm wiser and I'm older _

_All this time I was going myself and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_When I'm wiser and I'm older _

_All this time I was finding myself and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

5 years ago (Rear Axel concert): "Is this perfect?" Miko asked Bee's holoform. "For what?" Bee asked. "For our first kiss." Miko replied. Bee smiles and kisses Miko.

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost 

I didn't know I was lost 

I didn't know

Didn't know 

Didn't know

So wake me up when it's all over 

When I'm wiser and I'm older 

All this time I was finding myself and I 

Didn't know I was lost

Bee finished off the song with a flourish note and he opened his eyes. Bee saw his team and quickly put his guitar on the ground. "That was terrible wasn't it?" Bee asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "What are you saying Bee, that was awesome!" Sideswipe yelled.

Bee laughs nervously and Ratchet patted him on the back. "I never imagined a bot who just came out of coma, can play Wake Me Up so good." Ratchet complimented Bee. "Do you want to duet?" Optimus asked. "Anything but Avicii, I don't have interest in electric pop." Optimus added.

"I'll think of something" Bee said.


End file.
